Ruined
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Trowa is on his way over to see Quatre when he is in a car accident. Now, he has one chance to say something he's been too scared to say. DeathFic!


**Title: **Ruined  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Gundam Wing.  
**Warnings:**  AU, shounen-ai (3x4), death  
**Notes:**  This is for Berrful Hunter's Trowa Death Fic contest.  -__-; See, this one friend of mine said there wasn't enough Trowa death fics, so Berrful said she'd host a Trowa Death Fic contest.... If you'd like to participate in this, here are the guild lines.  
            - Must kill Trowa  
            - 5000-7500 words maximum   
            - 100 words minimum  
            - No het  
            - No humor  
            - Must be written in story form  
            - Must be written for the contest only  
            - Songfics are allowed  
            - AUs are allowed  
            - Can be written in first or third POV

The deadline is May 31st.  I hope you write something.  You'll have to email Berfull Hunter and tell her that you're writing for her contest so she'll know to read it.  Or you can IM her at Tsuiraku Hoshi and tell her, or IM me and I'll tell her.  Now that you know the guild lines, start writing! ^__^ We hope to see a lot of participation in this.  
  
Also, if you read this, and think that I've copied something you've written, please don't report me.  Just IM me at DemonessWolf13 and tell me.  It's probably just a misunderstanding since I don't really read Gundam Wing fics anymore.    
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Trowa Barton was driving down the highway, barely going over the speed limit, in his green Mustang.  He was on his way over to Quatre's estate.  He received a call from the blonde earlier, asking him to come over.  Naturally, the brunette accepted.  For some reason he could never bring himself to say no to the younger man.  He knew why, but would never say it to the blonde.

            The brunette has known for a while that he loved the smaller man.  He didn't know when he fell in love with Quatre, but once he had figured this out, he started avoiding the small blonde.  It didn't help that they had three classes together, so he would have to sit next to him.  He would cancel plans with him; missing movies, dinner plans ad countless other engagements.

            He refused to act on his feelings.  He wouldn't allow himself to get close to anyone, Quatre included.  He couldn't live with himself if the blonde didn't return his feelings, or if they did get together, only for it to end in a bitter break up and never speak to each other again.  It wouldn't be fair to either of them if one of those possibilities happened.  They had the same friends, so they would still see each other, bringing a thick blanket of tension whenever they were in the same room together.

            Trowa applied pressure to the gas pedal, slowly increasing the cars speed.  He wanted to get to Quatre's place quickly.  When the blonde called requesting his presence, he sounded genuinely concerned.  He most-likely wanted to know about Trowa's avoidance.  The brunette wasn't ready to be confronted about his feelings, since he didn't plan on telling him.

            By now, Trowa was going at least fifteen mph over the speed limit.  If he was going to have a sudden stop, he would have to pull off the road.  There would have been no way he could stop without hitting anything, and he knew it.  There were other people on the road, all back behind Trowa as he pulled away.

            He pulled into an intersection, not bothering to stop since it had turned green fifty feet back.  He wasn't paying attention, and failed to notice the blue F350 coming towards him until it was too late. He slammed on his breaks, but it wasn't soon enough.  The F350's front end slammed into the driver's side door, connecting with Trowa's side.  The green Mustang jerked away from the truck, going into a skid.  

            With his side bleeding all over the place, Trowa attempted to take control of the vehicle, grabbing the wheel and turning it away from the truck.  The momentum was too great though, and the mustang lifted up onto two wheels quickly, flipping over.  Once, twice, three times it flipped.  The car finally came to a stop when the top connected with a street light.  

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Quatre jogged up to the Emergency Room desk and hit the little bell a few times.  He had received a call about Trowa's accident, since the brunette had listed him has his next of kin, along with his sister.  The blonde never understood why the taller man had wanted him to be his next of kin, but had agreed when Trowa asked him.  He couldn't find it in his heart to say no.  He tapped his fingers impatiently as the nurse walked towards him.

            "Are you Quatre Winner?" She questioned.  

            "Yes ma'am," He answered.  "Where's Trowa?"

            She caught her bottom lip between her teeth.  "He's in his own room... I'm sorry, but he's not going to make it," she told him.

            The tears started welling up in Quatre's eyes.  "Can I see him?"

            She nodded slightly.  "Follow me," she ordered, turning and walking away.  Quatre followed behind her, walking down the white hall way.  He stopped when she pointed through a door.  "He's through there," she stated.

            Quatre went into the room and gasped softly.  Across from his lay Trowa, half of his face covered by red bandages.  His arm and chest were covered in bloody bandages.  He was hooked up to an IV, heart monitor, and various other machines.  The blonde took a timid step towards Trowa, and stopped, not sure if he wanted to face the scene before him.  Taking a breath, Quatre walked the few feet to the side of Trowa's bed.  

            "Trowa?" He called quietly, reaching out to his friend.

            The brunette rolled his head to the side.  "Quatre?  Is that you?"

            Quatre sniffed softly.  "Yeah, it's me.  Trowa, what happened?"

            "I didn't look for any cars that weren't stopping, and got T-boned but a truck," Trowa explained.  "What did the doctors say?"

            "They said you'd be fine," the blonde lied.

            Trowa looked up at Quatre with soft green eyes.  "You're a horrible liar, Quatre.  What did they really say?"

            Quatre bit his lip, turning away so Trowa couldn't see the tears in his eyes.  "T-they said you weren't going to make it..." he whispered.  "It's not fair though!  I don't want to lose you!"

             Trowa reached up, wiping away the tears that fell from the blonde's eyes.  "Please... don't cry for me, Quatre," he uttered softly, followed by a choking cough.

            The blonde sniffed, reaching up and taking Trowa's hand in his own.  "Don't leave me, Trowa..." he begged.  "...I-I need you."

            Trowa shook his head, pulling his hand away.  "...no, you don't.  You'll be fine without me."

            Quatre looked down at Trowa, the tears spilling from his eyes.  He sat down and loomed over the taller boy.  "...I should have said something earlier."

            "Said something about what?"

            Quatre sniffed, staring at Trowa with teary eyes.   "I love you, Trowa.  I always have, I've just been too scared to say anything.  I couldn't have handled it if you didn't return my feelings, so I didn't tell you." He reached down, taking Trowa's hand in his own.  "And now it's too late... I should have told you sooner."  He began sobbing softly, shoulders shaking.

            Trowa tightened his grip on Quatre's hand slightly.  "Quatre, please, don't cry.  It doesn't suit you," he said softly.  He opened his mouth to breath, intending on saying something else, but it was forgotten when he coughed.  Staring up a Quatre, he smiled softly.  "I-I love you, too, Quatre...." he uttered, slowly closing his eyes.

            Quatre stared down at Trowa, feeling his grip go slack.  He could hear the heart monitor's long droning sound, signaling that its charge had no heartbeat.  He got up from the bed, shoulders shaking as he sobbed.   "Quatre?"  The blonde turned his head to find Duo standing in the door way.

            Upon seeing his friend, Quatre broke down, dropping to his knees, digging his palms into his eyes.  "H-he didn't make it!" Quatre said between sobs.             

            "Oh, Quatre..." Duo walked over to his long time friend and dropped down next to him, pulling the blonde into his embrace.  "...it'll be okay," he whispered softly as Quatre sobbed quietly. 


End file.
